


someone seems to be salty today

by Anime_Trash_11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, chatfic, first time writing a chatfic and a haikyuu fic so im sorry, ships everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Trash_11/pseuds/Anime_Trash_11
Summary: smolestlesbo added milkboi, smolsunnychild, saltydinosaurs, gomentsukki, tananananaka, rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR, Azumane Asahi, Sugamama, Daddyichi, and KiYOOko to the chatDaddyichi: why yachismolestlesbo: youre welcome : )





	1. yachi why

smolestlesbo added milkboi, smolsunnychild, saltydinosaurs, gomentsukki, tananananaka, rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR, Azumane Asahi, Sugamama, Daddyichi, and KiYOOko to the chat

 

Daddyichi: why yachi

 

smolestlesbo: youre welcome : )

 

smolsunnychild: HI EVERYONE!!!!

 

saltydinosaurs: shut the fuck up

 

Sugamama: watch your mouth young man!!

 

saltydinosaurs: ur not my mom

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: KIYOOOOOOKOOOOOOO-SAN

 

tananananaka: KIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOO-SAN

 

smolestlesbo: back off bitches shes mine  

 

tananananaka: what

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: what

 

KiYOOko: cant deny that

 

milkboi left the chat

 

smolestlesbo added milkboi to the chat

 

smolestlesbo:  _nobody_

 

smolestlesbo: _leaves_

 

gomentsukki: sUP BITCHES

 

Sugamama:  _what the fuck did i say about swearing yamaguchi?_

 

gomentsukki: if i recall, you said nothing about it to me : )

 

Daddyichi: Listen to your mother yamaguchi

 

gomentsukki: fine : (

 

Azumane Asahi: If I may ask, why am I added to this?

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: ASSSSAAHHHHHIII!! DONT BE SO FORMAL ITS A GROUPCHAT HAVE FUN, MEME AND STUFF

 

Azumane Asahi: Meme?

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: oh my god asahi-

 

smolsunnychild: YACHI CAN I ADD A FEW OF MY FRIENDS??????

 

smolestlesbo: sure hinata!! 

 

smolsunnychild added nyanyabitch, hoothootbitch, aliensarereal, and videogames to the chat

 

saltydinosaurs: oh god

 

saltydinosaurs: hinata  _why_

 

hoothootbitch: HEY HEY HEY

 

nyanyabitch: ITS TSUKKI

 

saltydinosaurs: dont call me that

 

aliensarereal: yahoo everyone!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

milkboi: well thats my cue to leave

 

aliensarereal: why tobio-chan!!! (/｡◕n◕｡)/

 

milkboi left the chat

 

smolestlesbo added milkboi to the chat

 

smolestlesbo: nobody l e a v e s

 

 

saltydinosaurs: fuck

 

 


	2. akaashi is suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say here other than thank you all for the kudos and that one comment i saw!! it rlly brightens up my day seeing that so uh, yea!!

hoothootbitch added prettiestsetter to the chat

prettiestsetter: bokuto-san

 

prettiestsetter: why 

 

saltydinosaurs: suffer with me

 

prettiestsetter: i already am suffering

 

nyanyabitch: BrO

 

hoothootbitch: yYEA BROO?

 

nyanyabitch: i gOTS A RLLY GUD IDEA

 

videogames: oh god

 

hoothootbitch: WAHT IS IT?

 

nyanyabitch: wE SHOULD GET KENMA

 

nyanyabitch: aND AKAASHI

 

nyanyabitch: aND STYLE THEIR HAIR TO MAKE THEM LOOK LIKE US

 

hoothootbitch: HOLY SHIT

 

hoothootbitch: LETS DO IT HEY HEY HEY

 

Sugamama: there are   _c h i l d r e n_ in this chat 

 

gomentsukki: ur not our mom tho

 

Sugamama:  _excuse me?_

 

Daddyichi: Dont fight with your mother yamaguchi

 

gomentsukki: i can do what i want >: (

 

saltydinousaurs: shut up yamaguchi

 

gomentsukki: gomen tsukki!!

 

smolestlesbo:  _did someone summon me?_

 

saltydinousaurs: how tf did we summon you

 

smolestlesbo: i saw tsukkiyama

 

smolestlesbo: i saw the gay

 

gomentsukki: oh

 

gomentsukki: wait

 

gomentsukki: wAIT

 

videogames: someone send help

 

prettiestsetter: im suffering

 

nyanyabitch: wE DID IT  
  


hoothootbitch: *fABHAIR.jpeg*

 

prettiestsetter changed their name to imsuffering

 

smolestlesbo: wAIT JUST A FUCKING MINUTE

 

Sugamama:  _y a c h i_

 

smolestlesbo: is

 

smolestlesbo: iS BOKUAKA CANON?

 

smolestlesbo: iS KUROKEN CANON?

 

hoothootbitch: BOKUAKA???

 

hoothootbitch: WATS THAT???

 

nyanyabitch: kenma pls can we make kuroken canon ; ))))))

 

videogames: no and i would never want to

 

nyanyabitch: ; (((((

 

smolsunnychild: HI EVERYONE!!!

 

hoothootbitch: MY SON!!!

 

smolsunnychild: BOKUTO-SAN!!!

 

Daddyichi: _Excuse me hes my son_

 

hoothootbitch: AKKKAAASGSSSHSHIIIIII!IISIISSISIII!I!!!

 

imsuffering: no bokuto-san, hinata is not our child

 

hoothootbitch: AKKKAKKAKAKAKAASSHSHSHSHHIIIIIIIII!II!I!I!I!I!!!!!!!

 

nyanyabitch: BRO

 

Private messages: hoothootbitch

nyanyabitch: BROOO

 

nyanyabitch: WE SHOULD TAKE HINATA BACK TO TOKYO

 

nyanyabitch: IT MIGHT MAKE KENMA MORE EXCITED FOR VOLLEYBALL

 

hoothootbitch: AND HE COULD BE MY S O N

 

hoothootbitch: LETS DO IT

 

Back to chat

imsuffering: i have a bad feeling about bokuto-san and kuroo-san being gone

 

smolsunnychild: *sleepykags!!.jpeg*

 

smolsunnychild: KAGEYAMA IS SUCH A CUTE SLEEPER!!

 

smolestlesbo: dbjhaewdhfjsedfjhewrjbefbb

 

smolestlesbo: kedfhjsdhfuewhfgeufhgerhfgyrgayu3gryagef4grayte3grya3ftyfrgseyfgsyterg4ftefr

 

smolsunnychild: YACHI ARE YOU OKAY????

 

KiYOOko: I think you broke her 

 

smolestlesbo: the gay is too much for me

 

smolestlesbo: its too much for these poor poor readers

 

smolsunnychild: READERS??

 

Sugamama: Y A C H I

 

Sugamama: N O  F O R T H  W A L L  B R E A K S  I N  T H I S  C H A T

 

smolestlesbo: frick

 

smolestlesbo: now if you'll excuse me, ill just go back to writing my fanfictions

 

smolsunnychild: FANFICTIONS?

 

Sugamama: Y  A  C  H  I

 

smolestlesbo: oh well thats my cue to leave

 

smolestlesbo: bYE


	3. suga's mother mode: ACTIVATED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddyichi: oh no
> 
>  
> 
> Sugamama: HiNaTa WhY aRe YoU iN tOkYo?!?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> Daddyichi: suga's mother mode: ACTIVATED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for kagehina starting to sail
> 
> kind of

milkboi: DUMBASS

 

milkboi: HINATA

 

milkboi: SHOUYOU

 

milkboi: WHY WERENT U AT PRACTICE

 

smolsunnychild: IM AT TOKYO

 

milkboi: what

 

saltydinosaurs: what

 

gomentsukki: what

 

Azumane Asahi: What??

 

smolestlesbo: WHAT

 

tananananaka: WAHTTT

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: WHATTTTTT

 

Daddyichi: oh no

 

Sugamama: HiNaTa WhY aRe YoU iN tOkYo?!?!?!

 

Daddyichi: suga's mother mode: ACTIVATED 

 

smolsunnychild: BOKUTO AND KUROO TOOK ME TO TOKYO!!!

 

Daddyichi:  _bokuto_

 

Daddyichi:  _youre one dead son of bitch_

 

hoothootbitch: oh fuck

 

Sugamama:  _what the f u c k did i tell you about swearing im going over there to kick your ass bokuto_

 

hoothootbitch: FCUK

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: fcuk

 

tananananaka: fcuk

 

saltydinosaurs: fcuk

 

gomentsukki: fcuk

 

hoothootbitch: hELP

 

hoothootbitch: KUROO BRO

 

hoothootbitch: BROOO

 

nyanyabitch: sorry bro im staying safe here with kenma

 

hoothootbitch: BUT UR THE ONE WHO CONVINCED HINATA TO COME

 

Daddyichi:  _im about to kill two bitches_

 

Sugamama: _better start running_

 

 

smolsunnychild: *running.jpeg*

 

milkboi: hINATA-BOKE COME BACK TO MIYAGI

 

aliensarereal: awww!! does little tobio-chan miss his small spiker? (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

milkboi:

 

milkboi: nevermind hinata stay in toyko

 

smolestlesbo: kdfjkedhfkjsdnfjkebafrj

 

smolestlesbo: dOES KAGEYAMA-KUN HAVE A LIL OLD CRUSH?? ; )))))

 

Sugamama: Y A C H I

 

Sugamama: D O N T

 

smolestlesbo: : (

 

smolsunnychild: KAGEYAMA HAS A CRUSH??????

 

smolsunnychild: WHO IS IT????

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: tANAKA

Private messages: tananananaka

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS (☞ ͡ ° ͜ʖ **͡** °)☞

 

tananananaka: YES I DO MY BRO  (☞ ͡ ° ͜ʖ **͡** °)☞

 

tananananaka: TIME TO HELP OUR FIRST YEARS GET TOGETHER 

 

Back to chat

 

 

Sugamama:  _nishinoya, tanaka, i swear to god if you do anything, ill beat your asses_

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: THEN WE ONLY HAVE LIMITED TIME

 

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: SHOUYOU, KAGEYAMA

 

smolsunnychild: YES NISHINOYA-SENPAI???

 

milkboi: ?

 

tananananaka: THE PARK

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: 12PM

 

tananananaka: tOMORROW

 

milkboi: uh

 

milkboi: okay

 

smolsunnychild: YAY!!!! ILL BE THERE FOR SURE!!

 

5pm

 

smolsunnychild: HEY GUYS SUGA IS HERE WITH DAICHI!!

 

smolsunnychild: *runningsuga.vid*

 

hoothootbitch: AKAKKAKKASHSHSHSHSIIIII!!! HLEP!!!

 

imsuffering: i wasnt a part of this bokuto-san. you deserve this anyway

 

nyanyabitch: KENMAAAA HELP PLSSSS

 

videogames: srry, 2 busy playing video games

 

smolsunnychild: WELL BYE TOKYO!! DAICHI AND SUGA R TAKING ME BACK RIGHT NOW!!

 

hoothootbitch: AKKAKKAKAKAKAAAASHSHSHHIIIIIII!!!

 

nyanyabitch: bro

 

nyanyabitch: we're never doing that again

 

hoothootbitch: agreed bro

 

1 am

smolestlesbo: TANAKA-SAN

 

smolestlesbo: NISHINOYA-SAN

 

smolestlesbo: LET ME JOIN U AT THE PARK I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS

 

tananananaka: OKAY YACHI

 

Sugamama: GO TO SLEEP OR ILL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES (TANAKA YOULL GET DOUBLE)

 

tananananaka: OKAY OKAY

 

smolestlesbo: wELL THEN ILL SEE YALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

 

Sugamama: yachi i swear that forth wall is fragile and your an inch away from breaking it

 

Sugamama: and if you do 

 

Sugamama:  _immediate murder_

 

smolestlesbo: oKAY THEN GOODNIGHT

 

Sugamama: : ) goodnight then everyone!

 

 

 


	4. Plan: Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smolestlesbo kicked milkboi and smolsunnychild from the chat
> 
>  
> 
> smolestlesbo: ILL ADD THEM BACK LATER BUT FOR NOW
> 
>  
> 
> smolestlesbo: PLAN: KAGEHINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont usually use times in this chatfic
> 
> but when i do
> 
> its for plan kagehina ; )

11:30 pm

   


smolsunnychild: YAY!! YACHI IS JOINING US!!

   


milkboi: where do i meet everyone?

   


tananananaka: u know that one bench next to that clock

   


tananananaka: thats where we meet

   


milkboi: oh okay

   


12 pm

   


smolsunnychild: NISHINOYA!!

   


smolsunnychild: TANAKA!!

   


smolsunnychild: ME AND KAGEYAMA ARE ALREADY HERE!!

   


tananananaka: SORRY GUYS

   


rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: WE'LL BE LATE

   


smolestlesbo kicked milkboi and smolsunnychild from the chat

   


smolestlesbo: ILL ADD THEM BACK LATER BUT FOR NOW

   


smolestlesbo: PLAN: KAGEHINA

   


Sugamama: i now support

   


rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: WE WERE THINKING OF JUST LEAVING THEM THERE UNTIL LIKE

   


rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: 1PM

  


Sugamama: CHILDREN  
  


   


Sugamama: THAT WILL MAKE THEM SUSPICIOUS

   


rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: THEN WHAT SHOULD WE DO MOM?

   


Sugamama: LEAVE THEM ALONE FOR LIKE 10 MINS

   


Sugamama: THEN BOTH OF YOU COME RUNNING FROM OTHER SIDES TO MEET UP

   


Sugamama: THEN "ACCIDENTLY" BUMP INTO THE TWO

   


Sugamama: SAY SORRY AFTER U SEE WHAT HAPPENS ; )

   


smolestlesbo: omg

   


smolestlesbo: MOM HOW ARE SO SO GOOD WITH THIS STUFF

   


Sugamama: motherly magic ; )

   


Sugamama: aNYWAYS NOW GOGO GO U GOTTA DO ThIS QUICK

   


12:10 pm

   


smolestlesbo: *plankagehina.jpeg*

   


smolestlesbo: JEFKIJSHDNKJQWNDJBNW!JKN  


   


smolestlesbo: THIS 

   


Sugamama: oH MY CHILDREN

  


Sugamama: ALL GROWN UP!

   


smolestlesbo: iTS SO CUTE

   


smolestlesbo: THEY R LOOKING AT EACHOTHER AND THEYRE BLUSHING  


  


smolestlesbo: KAGS IS BLUSHING MORE JEODJOIWJQDIQWJN

   


smolestlesbo: AAAAAAA THE GAY

  


smolestlesbo: aNYWAYS IMMA JUST COME IN PRETENDING I DIDNT TOTALLY RECORD THE ENTIRE THING

   


smolestlesbo: sEE YOU LATER EVERYONE

   


1PM

smolestlesbo added milkboi and smolsunnychild to the chat

smolestlesbo turned off chat history to new members

smolsunnychild: YACHHIIII!!!

   


smolsunnychild: WHY DID U REMOVE US : ((((

   


smolestlesbo: reasons

   


aliensarereal: i saved that photo you sent yachi!! (｡◕‿‿◕｡) its so cute!!

   


smolestlesbo: dONT

   


smolestlesbo: dONT SHOW THE SMOLS

   


smolsunnychild: WHAT PHOTO???

   


aliensarereal: hmm

   


aliensarereal: maybe

   


aliensarereal: its this? *plankagehina.jpeg*

  


smolsunnychild: OH YAY!!

   


smolsunnychild: wait

  


milkboi: 

   


smolsunnychild: wAIT

   


milkboi left the chat

   


smolsunnychild: kAGEYAMA DONT LEAVVEEE

Sugamama added milkboi to the chat

   


Sugamama: iM TIRED OF SEEING U TWO BE SO CLUELESS

   


Sugamama: jUST CONFESS ALREADY

   


Daddyichi: wow

   


smolsunnychild: cONFESS WHAT??

  


milkboi:

   


Private messages: smolsunnychild

   


milkboi: um

   


milkboi: so

   


milkboi: i kind of

   


milkboi: err

   


milkboi: like you...?

   


smolsunnychild: uMMM

   


smolsunnychild: i kIND OF LIKE YOU TOO???

   


milkboi: no like

   


milkboi: love like

   


smolsunnychild: oh

   


smolsunnychild: oH UHM

   


smolsunnychild: I UH  
  
  


smolsunnychild: KIND OF

   


smolsunnychild: LOVE-LIKE YOU TOO  


   


smolsunnychild: SO UHM

   


smolsunnychild: dOES THAT MAKE US

   


smolsunnychild: bOYFRIENDS??

   


milkboi: ...i think so

   


Back to chat

smolsunnychild: AAAAAAAAA

   


smolestlesbo changed smolsunnychild's name to iluvtobi

smolestlesbo changed milkboi's name to iluvshou 

   


smolestlesbo: there

   


Sugamama: fINALLY

   


iluvtobi: GUYSSSSS  


   


iluvtobi: kAGEYAMA LOVS MEEEEEEE

  


iluvshou: dUMBASS DONT SAY IT IN THE CHAT

   


iluvtobi: AND I LOV KAGEYAMA :DDDDD

   


iluvshou:

  


iluvshou: dumbass

   


   


   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so 4 that one plankagehina.jpeg pic
> 
> basically just kinda imagine this happening
> 
> noya and tanaka r running at FULL SPEED (going into maximum oVERDRIVE)
> 
> and so like they bump into kags and hinata
> 
> and since hinata is pretty small 
> 
> i guess hed be pretty easy to push over by someone taller or stronger (tanaka bumps into him, not noya)
> 
> keep in mind kags and hina were kinda apart (cuz its aWKWARD WHEN UR ONLY FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE BECUZ OF VOLLEYBALL)
> 
> and so yea hinata falls onto kags chest and like they fall over to the grass (cuz theyre next to grass and stuff apparently dont question it)
> 
> aND SO KAGS IS IN PROTECTING HINATA MODE
> 
> aND HINATA HAS HIS EYES CLOSED CLINGING TO KAGEYAMA 4 DEAR LIFE
> 
> AND THEN THE PIC WAS TAKEN
> 
> aND YEA


	5. the one in which tsukki is saltier than usual thanks to everyone knowing about his crush on yamaguchi (except yamaguchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saltydinosaurs: stfu
> 
>  
> 
> hoothootbitch: well SOMEONE seems to be salty today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukkiyama but not full tsukkiyama but still tsukkiyama?

saltydinosaurs: wtf happened

 

smolestlesbo: kagehina happened

 

smolestlesbo: and tsukkiyama should happen too

 

gomentsukki: YACHI NO

 

nyanyabitch: oOOH TSUKKI IS THIS THE BOI?? ; ))

 

hoothootbitch: oHHHHH TSUKKI I WONDER ; )))

 

saltydinosaurs: shut the fuck up

 

saltydinosaurs: also dont call me that

 

Sugamama: l a n g u a g e 

 

saltydinosaurs: idfc

 

hoothootbitch: :O

 

nyanyabitch: :O

 

smolsunnychild: :O

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: :O

 

tananananaka: :O

 

Daddyichi: welp

 

Daddyichi: ur fucked tsukishima

 

saltydinosaurs: im at home tho??

 

saltydinosaurs: so sugawara cant get me??

 

gomentsukki: u should probably run tsukki

 

saltydinosaurs: shut up yamaguchi

 

gomentsukki: gomen tsukki!!

 

Sugamama:  _i know where all of u live im coming to beat ur ass tsukishima_

 

saltydinosaurs: jokes on u im not at home 

 

Sugamama:  _ur at yamaguchi's house arent you?_

 

saltydinosaurs: fuck

 

nyanyabitch: u should probs run away now tsukki

 

saltydinosaurs: i cant

 

saltydinosaurs: and dont call me that

 

hoothootbitch: oH WHY CANT YOU RUN ; )))

 

smolestlesbo: hMMM IS IT YAMA?? ; ))))

 

saltydinosaurs: fyi yamaguchi fell asleep and there is nobody else home to watch him so i am taking responsibility and watching over him

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: ;)

 

tananananaka: ;)

 

nyanyabitch: ;)

 

hoothootbitch: ;)

 

saltydinosaurs: stfu

 

smolestlesbo: wait

 

smolestlesbo: wAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO SUGA CHASING DOWN TSUKISHIMA?

 

Sugamama: shshshsh

 

Sugamama: i cant interfere with the gay 

 

saltydinosaur: fuck off

 

gomentsukki: *blushtsukki.jpeg*

 

gomentsukki: i wAKE UP TO A BLUSHING TSUKKI I AM BLESSED

 

smolestlesbo: ksdfnakjsndvjbnsdjzbnj

 

smolestlesbo: the g a y

 

smolestlesbo renamed the chat to "the gay™"

 

Sugamama: a very fitting name indeed

 

gomentsukki: me tho

 

saltydinosaur: wait

 

saltydinosaurs: what

 

gomentsukki: i told u about it tsukki!! were u even listening :((((

 

saltydinosaurs: i wouldve listened but i couldnt stop looking at ur pretty face

 

_message deleted_

 

smolestlesbo: hAh i GOT A SCREENSHOT OF THAT

 

gomentsukki: what did the message say???

 

saltydinosaurs: it said nothing shut up yamaguchi

 

gomentsukki: gomen tsukki!! 

 

smolestlesbo: u know ill just keep this screenshot as b l a c k m a i l

 

saltydinosaurs: well

 

saltydinosaurs: fuck

 

gomentsukki: yachi pls dont

 

saltydinosaurs: shut up yamaguchi

 

gomentsukki: gomen tsukki!!

 

nyanyabitch: why does he get to call u tsukki but we cant ; (

 

hoothootbitch: yea ; (

 

saltydinosaurs: stfu

 

hoothootbitch: well SOMEONE seems to be salty today

 

smolestlesbo: title references i love it

 

Sugamama: shush

 

gomentsukki: *tsukki!!.jpeg*

 

gomentsukki: tSUKKI IS EMBARRASSED I LOVE THIS

 

hoothootbitch: oh

 

nyanyabitch: ;)))))))

 

saltydinosaurs: shut ur fuck

 

saltydinosaurs: also shut up yamaguchi

 

gomentsukki: gomen tsukki!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukkiyama?
> 
> yachi has blackmail?
> 
> wILL SHE USE IT?
> 
> wILL SEIJOU MAKE AN APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER?
> 
> wILL THE BRO TEAM BE FORMED?
> 
> COMING IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF GOKU- I MEAN THIS STORY!!


	6. tHE FUKIN BRO SQUAD (and seijou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwazumi: oh look
> 
>  
> 
> iwazumi: a talking trash can
> 
>  
> 
> thing1: OHHHHHHHHH
> 
>  
> 
> thing2: ROASTEDDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER
> 
> AND I WAS LIKE
> 
> "WAIT.... SHOU... WAIT HOLY SHIT DIDNT I CHANGE KAGEYAMA AND HINATA'S CHAT NAMES????"
> 
> and i checked the last chapter
> 
> and i saw i left them as smolsunnychild and milkboi instead of changing them to iluvshou and iluvtobi
> 
> fuck
> 
> iM TOO LAZY TO FIX IT IM SRRY BUT IN THIS CHAPTER I DID

aliensarereal added iwazumi, thing1, and thing2 to the chat

aliensarereal: yahoo everyone~!!

 

iwazumi: oh look

 

iwazumi: a talking trash can

 

thing1: OHHHHHHHHH

 

thing2: ROASTEDDDDD

 

iluvtobi: HI EVERYONE!!

 

thing1: gasp

 

thing2: a smol

 

iluvtobi: HEY!! IM NOT SMALL!! ٩(๑`^´๑)۶

 

iluvshou: dont listen to them hinata

 

iluvshou: u may be small, but i lov that you are 

 

iluvtobi: aww!! tobio!! (─‿‿─)♡

 

iluvshou: (-_-) ♡

 

smolestlesbo: i??

 

smolestlesbo: that was??

 

smolestlesbo: so cute??

 

thing1: sdfjqkdhfkjqsndjcbqwjdn

 

thing2: SO CUTE HONESTLY???

 

nyanyabitch: GUYS IM CALLING ALL BROS

 

hoothootbitch: BRO

 

tananananaka: B R O

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: B  R  O

 

nyanyabitch: bRO SQUAD  
  
  


videogames: oh god

 

videogames: kuroo, no

 

nyanyabitch: LETS MAKE

 

nyanyabitch: A B R O  S Q U A D

 

hoothootbitch: OH

 

tananananaka: MY

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: BRO

 

imsuffering: kenma

 

videogames: s u f f e r 

 

nyanyabitch: THE BRO SQUAD

 

nyanyabitch: FEATURING: 

 

hoothootbitch: BROKUTO

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: NISHIBROYA

 

tananananaka: TANABRO

 

nyanyabitch: AND YOURS TRULY

 

nyanyabitch: KUBRO

 

iluvtobi: (°ロ°) ! 

 

iluvtobi: SO COOOL!!!!

 

iluvtobi: I WANNA JOIN!!!!!

 

hoothootbitch: SORRY MY SON

 

hoothootbitch: THIS IS ONLY FOR BROS

 

Sugamama:  _excuse me hes my son_

 

iluvtobi: ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡ I WANNA JOINNNNNNNNNNN!!!

 

iluvshou: open the door dumbass 

 

iluvtobi: TOBIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。

 

Sugamama:  _bokuto, kuroo, nishinoya, tanaka_

 

hoothootbitch: BRO SQUAD

 

nyanyabitch: R U N

 

3:08 am

 

iluvshou: guys

 

iluvshou: shouyou ate too many sweets

 

iluvshou: he is pretty hyper

 

iluvshou: and he ran out of the house

 

iluvshou: and i cant find him anywhere

 

saltydinosaurs: leave him

 

saltydinosaurs: he'll probably come back

 

iluvtobi: FUKKKKKKK UU YSTirnGYSHGIAMA!!

 

Sugamama: oh

 

Sugamama: this is gonna be a problem

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN


	7. SHOUYOU STOP UR HIGH ON SWEETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iluvtobi: TOBIOOOOOOOOOOOOOWEhdkjhwdjkfjk
> 
>  
> 
> iluvtobi: DONT LEVEEE MEAAAAAAAA ;MMMMMMMMMM;
> 
>  
> 
> iluvshou: im here dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO UH   
> VERY OFFTOPIC BUT LIKE  
> MY FRIEND WANTED ME TO DRAW DIS DUDE FROM OUR CLASS
> 
> AND IT ENDED UP LOOKING LIKE TSUKKI

3:10 am

 

Sugamama: this is gonna be a problem

 

 

iluvtobi: TOBIOOOOOOOOOOOOOWEhdkjhwdjkfjk

 

iluvtobi: DONT LEVEEE MEAAAAAAAA ;MMMMMMMMMM;

 

iluvshou: im here dumbass

 

iluvtobi: TOBIOOOOOOOOOO  
  
  


iluvtobi: TOIOBIOOOOOOOOO

 

iluvtobi: TOBIOOOOO IMS ROZRYryrRyyY 

 

iluvtobi: I LOVEEBEBEEE UUUUUUU!U!!

 

 

 

iluvshou: i love you too shou

 

iluvshou: now where are you??

 

iluvtobi: I DUNNNOOOOO

 

 

saltydinosaurs: yay

 

iluvtobi: FUKKKK UUU STIGNYYYYSHUKNAAA!!

 

iluvtobi: OUWWWWIEEEEEE

 

iluvtobi: TOBOIOIOOIOIOOOOOO!O!!!!!

 

iluvtobi: I FELLELEEEEEELLLLL!!!!

 

saltydinosaurs: yay

 

iluvtobi: >:((((((((( UFK UUUUUU SGLTYSHUAJMAAA!

 

 

 

 

Sugamama: hinata shouyou

 

Daddyichi:  _suga be getting serious rn_

 

Sugamama: go back to where ever you and kageyama were before

 

iluvtobi: FINENEEEEE MOTHRRRR!!!

 

3:32 am

 

iluvshou: update:

 

iluvshou: shouyou is back and hes asleep now

 

Sugamama: thank goodness

 

iluvshou: and we r gonna be skipping school today

 

Sugamama:  _what the fuck did you just say?_

 

iluvshou: srry mom we gonna be skipping school today 

 

Sugamama:  _if i dont see you two at school today_

 

Sugamama:  _ill come and kick ur asses_

 

iluvshou: srry mom

 

saltydinosaurs: everyone shut up you'll wake up yamaguchi

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: o h ; )

 

thing1: i sense t h e  g a y ™

 

smolestlesbo: b i t c h

 

smolestlesbo: t h a t s  m y  l i n e

 

thing1: well fuk u then : )

 

saltydinosaurs: stfu bitches

 

Sugamama: 1. nO FUCKING SWEARING YOU LIL SHITS 

 

Sugamama: 2. FUKIN LET THEM BE, THE ONLY REASON I HELPED WITH KAGEHINA IS BECUZ THEY WERE BOTH RLLY OBLIVIOUS TO THE FACT THAT THEY BOTH LIKED EACH OTHER

 

iluvshou: excuse me?

 

Sugamama: 3.

 

Sugamama: GO

 

Sugamama: TO

 

Sugamama: SLEEP

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: fine : (

 

smolestlesbo: but mom

 

smolestlesbo: the gay™

 

Sugamama: G o  t h e  f u c k  t o  s l e e p : )

 

smolestlesbo: fine >: (

 

 

 


	8. i had so many plans for this chapter but like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY  
> WHEN I FIRST WANTED TO DO THIS  
> I WAS LIKE "i wanna combine yoi to dis for only like a few seconds"  
> BUT THEN I GOT LAZY AND WAITED FOR NOTHING  
> THEN I WAS LIKE   
> "HOW BOUT TSUKKIYAMA?"  
> "WAIT NO THATS LATER"  
> then i decided on doing what i did
> 
> ALSO IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS HONESTLY LAZY  
> AND THEN I HAD SUM FRIENDOS OVER  
> PLS FORGIVE MEH

12:52 am 

toomanyfandoms added themselves to the chat

 

smolestlesbo: WHERES THE UPDATE BITCH

 

toomanyfandoms: IM WORKING ON IT YACHI PLS

 

smolestlesbo: W H E R E S  T H E  U P D A T E 

 

Sugamama: get out 

 

toomanyfandoms: mom no

 

Sugamama: ur breaking the wall and i am not accepting it

 

toomanyfandoms: [you cant break the wall if you make the wall ](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/001/217/711/afd.jpg_large)

 

toomanyfandoms: a n y w a y s

 

toomanyfandoms: anyone up for fmk?

 

hoothootbitch: ME PLS

 

nyanyabitch: ^

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: ^^

 

tananananaka: ^^^

 

iluvtobi: I WANNA PLAY!

 

iluvtobi: BUT WHAT DOES FMK MEAN?  
  
  


videogames: its the game's name

 

videogames: it stands for

 

iluvtobi: DOES IT MEAN FUCK ME KENMA?

 

iluvshou: i

 

saltydinosaurs: what the fuck

 

Sugamama: w h a t

 

videogames: im

 

videogames: do you even know what fuck means hinata

 

iluvtobi: NOPE!!

 

iluvshou: shou you know what fuck means

 

iluvtobi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOBIO??? I HAVE N O IDEA WHAT FUCK MEANS! :D

 

iluvshou: just the other day you were telling me "gOD TOBIO JUST FUCK ME ALREADY"

 

saltydinosaurs: ew

 

gomentsukki: uhm

 

Sugamama: W H A T

 

Daddyichi: W   H    A    T

 

iluvtobi: OKAY OKAY LETS PLAY!!!

 

iluvtobi: WITH E V E R Y O N E

 

imsuffering: oh god

 

toomanyfandoms: mKAY THEN STARTING WITH AKAASHI!

 

imsuffering: w h y

 

toomanyfandoms: KUROO, KENMA, AND TSUKISHIMA

 

imsuffering: uh

 

imsuffering: fuck kuroo?

 

nyanyabitch: ┐(Wヮ￣)┌ everyone wants to fuck me 

 

imsuffering: marry kenma

 

videogames: so we can suffer together

 

imsuffering: and kill tsukishima

 

saltydinosaurs: pls do

 

toomanyfandoms: OKAY

 

toomanyfandoms: NOW CONTINUE WITHOUT ME CUZ I GOTTA FINISH WRITING THIS

 

toomanyfandoms fucking explodes

 

imsuffering: kenma

 

videogames: fml

 

imsuffering: hinata, kageyama, and that one guy whos allowed to call tsukishima tsukki

 

gomentsukki: yamagucci**

 

videogames: kill kageyama

 

iluvshou: fuck you 

 

videogames: fuck yamaguchi

 

gomentsukki: who would top tho

 

videogames: idfk besides ur already with that tsukishima guy

 

gomentsukki: well um actually were just friends

 

gometsukki: yep thats all no lovv

 

gomentsukki: only friend loev

 

gomentsukki: yuo get the point andd evrything

 

gomentsukki: jst friednss

 

Private messages: gomentsukki

videogames: are you okay

 

gomentsukki: im fien

 

gomentsukki: juts nedd som tim

 

Back to chat

 

videogames: and marry hinata

 

iluvtobi: I WOULDNT MIND THAT!! :DDD

 

iluvshou: but ur gonna marry me??

 

saltydinosaurs: ew

 

Daddyichi: y'all

 

Daddyichi: its like fucking 1 am or some shit why are u up

 

smolestlesbo: walls

 

smolestlesbo: i am awake to break walls

 

Sugamama: go the fuck to sleep everyone mom is done with all of ur shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nEXT CHAPTER IM PLANNING ON DOING A CALL THING BETWEEN HINATA AND YAMAGUCHI CUZ HONESTLY  
> HAVE U SEEN THEIR FRIENDSHIP?  
> ITS HONESTLY PURE AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH
> 
> or maybe itll just turn into tsukkiyama angst but uH YEA


	9. pure friendship honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was true, Yamaguchi was usually asleep at this time. Even if he wasn't asleep, he usually never called anyone other than Tsukishima. He usually talked to him about all his worries and problems, but today it was different. Yamaguchi couldn't talk to Tsukishima about his problems today. Because today...
> 
>  
> 
> Tsukishima was Yamaguchi's problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly im not the best at writing actual stuff so uh,, pls dont blame meh for dis
> 
> aLSO HEADCANON THAT YAMAGUCHI LUVS SMOL PLUSHIES AND STUFFED ANIMALS AND HE HAS LIKE A BUNCH OF THEM

11:23 pm

Private messages: iluvtobi

 

gomentsukki: hey hinata

 

gomentsukki: can i uh

 

gomentsukki: can i call you

 

iluvtobi: sure!!

 

Calling iluvtobi...

 

"Hey Yamaguchi!! What's up?? You don't usually call at this time of the night!" Hinata said in a worried tone.

 

   It was true, Yamaguchi was usually asleep at this time. Even if he wasn't asleep, he usually never called anyone other than Tsukishima. He usually talked to him about all his worries and problems, but today it was different. Yamaguchi couldn't talk to Tsukishima about his problems today. Because today...

 

Tsukishima was Yamaguchi's problem

 

"Aah, well, um. I kinda wanted to talk to about something..."

 

"Don't you usually talk to Tsukishima about stuff??"

 

"Well... That's the problem..."

 

"Oooooh~! Is this _looooove_??"

 

Yamaguchi blushed. He could practically see Hinata wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"Shush!" 

 

"Fine! Fine! But I don't understand! What's the problem??"

 

"It's just... I love him so much but he probably just hates me! He probably thinks I'm so annoying! He doesn't even like me back..." Yamaguchi said, sighing.

 

There was giggling on the other side of the call, Yamaguchi recognized it as Kageyama's voice.

 

"Hinata!!"

 

"I'm sorry!! Kageyama came in and heard the entire thing!! I'm so sorry Yamaguchi!!"

 

Yamaguchi flopped down on his bed, groaning.

 

"He better not tell Tsukki!!" He said, worried about what would happen if Tsukishima found out

 

"He won't, or else!!" Hinata said. 

 

"What should I do though Hinata???"

 

"Just confess! I mean, it's easy! Kageyama confessed to me!"

 

Yamaguchi heard a faint "Dumbass!" coming from the other side of the line, and he assumed it was Kageyama. 

 

"But confessing isn't easy Hinata! He doesn't even like me back! It'd be useless!"

 

"Pfft!! Yamaguchi, have you _SEEN_ the way he looks at you? And haven't you noticed that he doesn't let anyone else besides you call him Tsukki?? He _OBVIOUSLY_ likes you back!"

 

Yamaguchi thought about it. There was a slim chance that Tsukishima would like him back... But... It didn't seem likely.

 

"But maybe he does that because he's my best friend?? I mean... Best friends do that all the time... right?"

 

Hinata groaned. "Fine, you can believe that... But at some point you'll have to confess!"

 

"Someday... But not now! Or anytime soon!!" Yamaguchi said.

 

"Oh man, it's 12:32!! I should probably head to sleep!! Goodnight Yamaguchi, hope everything goes well with your little crush!!" Hinata said cheerfully.

 

Call ended, 1:09:11

 

Yamaguchi put his phone away, looking up at the ceiling of his room.  _'God I love Tsukki so much... If only he loved me back. But that probably wont ever happen. Oh man! If Tsukki ever found out about me loving him... No! He doesn't know! If he did... I don't think we'd be friends anymore...'_ He thought. Yamaguchi sighed, closing his eyes and slowly drifting away into sleep.

 

Little did Yamaguchi know, Tsukishima had heard the entire conversation. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIS CLIFFHANGERSSSS
> 
> aLSO EXPLANATION AS TO WHY TSUKKI HEARD EVERYTHING
> 
> they were at kageyama's house and tsukishima was helping them study super late because tsukki had nothing else to do and was also thinkin bout yams and tried to get his mind off him
> 
> his plan backfired 
> 
> rip tsukishima kei  
> cause of death: blushing too hard  
> last words  
> "oh my god... yamaguchi loves me back"


	10. THIS CHAPTER WAS GONNA BE SO LONG BUT I LOST IT ALL AND NOW IM SAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tananananaka: bro u gotta face dis
> 
>  
> 
> tananananaka: conFESS UR FEELInGS BRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS GONNA BE SO LONG WITH ASANOYA (and a smol kiyoyachi)  
> BUT I LOST IT ALL  
> AND IM SAD NOW  
> so have a short chapter without tsukkiyama >:(  
> FEEL MY P A I N
> 
> (lol jkjk)

smolestlesbo: well fuck

 

smolestlesbo: this was gonna be gud asanoya 

 

Azumane Asahi: Asanoya...?

 

smolestlesbo changed Azumane Asahi's name to ASSahi

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: well

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: its true

 

ASSahi: What's Asanoya though??

 

tananananaka: u and noyas ship name

 

ASSahi: Ship name??

 

tananananaka: its the name of two people who should be together

 

ASSahi: Oh

 

Sugamama: sudden realization in...

 

Sugamama: 3

 

Sugamama: 2

 

Sugamama: 1

 

ASSahi: OH

 

ASSahi: Um

 

ASSahi: Why would anyone ship us though??

 

Daddyichi: idk maybe cuz ur head over heels for noya

 

tananananaka: idk maybe cuz noya is head over heels for u

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: wHAT NO IM NOT

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: IM AS STRAIGHT AS A NOODLE

 

tananananaka: but the noodle isnt straight anymore when its wet ;))))

 

Sugamama: there are  _children_ tanaka

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR left the chat

 

tananananaka added rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR to the chat

 

tananananaka: bro u gotta face dis

 

tananananaka: conFESS UR FEELInGS BRO

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: OKAY FINE

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: ASAHI

 

nyanyabitch: ASSahi*** ┐(Wヮ￣)┌

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: SHUT UR FUCK

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: IM TRYING TO CONFESS MY GAY FEELINGS STOP RUINING THE MOMENT

 

ASSahi: Um

 

Sugamama: sudden realization in....

 

Sugamama: 3

 

Sugamama 2

 

iluvtobi: 1!!!

 

Sugamama:  _youre dead to me hinata_

 

 

iluvtobi: o(>< )o

 

ASSahi: Oh

 

ASSahi: So...

 

ASSahi: You like me in THAT way, Nishinoya...?

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: PRETTY MUCH

 

ASSahi: Well, um

 

ASSahi: I accept your feelings...

 

smolestlesbo: damn i missed the gay

 

Sugamama: language 

 

smolestlesbo: dam**

 

smolestlesbo: : (

 

smolestlesbo: im sad

 

smolestlesbo: i missed the gay :, (

 

KiYOOko: give me 5 min im coming over

 

smolestlesbo : )

 

smolestlesbo changed KiYOOko's name to tolestlesbo

 

tolestlesbo: (/^-^(^ ^*)/ ♡

 

smolestlesbo: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

saltydinosaurs: ew

 

gomentsukki: but tsukki!!

 

gomentsukki: that was so cute!!!

 

satlydinosaurs: shut up yamaguchi

 

gomentsukki: gomen tsukki!!

 

iluvshou: tsukkiyama

 

iluvshou: how disgusting

 

saltydinosaurs: kagehina

 

saltydinosaurs: how fucking gross

 

iluvtobi: yammaaaaaa o(TヘTo)

 

iluvtobi: control ur boyfriend!! 

 

gomentsukki: he isnt my boyfriend hinata!!! (ノ*°▽°*)

 

tolestlesbo: suuuuureee

 

tolestlesbo: (this is yachi my phone died and so kiyoko, the kindhearted pure soul, let me use hers (⌒▽⌒)♡ )

 

gomentsukki: hphm! 

 

gomentsukki: im gonna go cuddle with tsukki to feel better!!

 

tolestlesbo: what

 

iluvtobi: what

 

iluvshou: what

 

nyanyabitch: what

 

hoothootbitch: what

 

Daddyichi: what

 

Sugamama: what

 

gomentsukki: my dino plush, obviously

 

gomentsukki: he looks like [this](https://www.picclickimg.com/d/l400/pict/222020163743_/7-Pistachio-Green-T-Rex-Dinosaur-Plush-Stuffed.jpg)

 

gomentsukki: tsukki gave it to me when we were kids!!

 

gomentsukki: so i decided to name it after him!!

 

tolestlesbo: thats??

 

tolestlesbo: so cute???

 

gomentsukki: i have all sorts of plushies named after my friends!!

 

iluvtobi: YAMAGUCHIIIIII!!!! DO U HAVE A PLUSH NAMED AFTER ME AND TOBI???

 

gomentsukki: not yet!! but ive ordered some small crow plushies to arrive!!

 

tolestlesbo: yams, the plush king

 

iluvtobi: with his boyfriend

 

iluvtobi: the salt king

 

gomentsukki: we arent dating!! <(//><//)>

 

gomentsukki: if youll excuse me im going to cuddle up to tsukki until i fall asleep!! ( `ε´ )

 

gomentsukki: *cuddletsukki.jpeg*

 

tolestlesbo: AAAAAaaAAAAaaAAALAxjkawdjfkqerhfwe

 

tolestlesbo: this is kiyoko, yachi is currently freaking out 

 

iluvtobi: GO GO LETS GO LETS GO YAMS

 

Sugamama: I UNDERSTAND THE GAY MY CHILDREN

 

Sugamama: BUT PLS GO TO SLEEP

 

iluvtobi: sorry mom ;n;

 

gomentsukki: goodnight everyone!! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually this turned out to be longer than the last one haha...
> 
> hoPE U ENJOYED IT THO!!
> 
> btw the *cuddletsukki.jpeg*
> 
> IS A PIC OF YAMA HUGGING THE ACTUAL TSUKKI. (like he put his head on his chest and tsukki is sleepin and he doesnt know shit so he hugs yams cuz yEA) 
> 
> wkdfjkwehfkqwhefjn cute tsukkiyama :DDD


	11. why is yams cuddling me im so confused im not complaining tho cuz he looks f i n e af

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saltydinosaurs: why is yams cuddling me im so confused im not complaining tho cuz he looks f i n e af 
> 
>  
> 
> Sugamama: ur not tsukishima what have u done with my child?
> 
>  
> 
> saltydinosaurs: fine fine!! im not tsukishima kei, i am....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even brothers are aware of how gay u are 4 ur best friend tbh

11:52 am

 

saltydinosaurs: hELO MY FELLoW FRIENDS

 

hoothootbitch: wHAT THE FUCK

 

iluvtobi: IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH U STINGYSHIMA

 

iluvshou: there is only one way to tell if there is something wrong

 

iluvshou: tsukki

 

saltydinosaurs: YEP TSUKKI THATS ME

 

iluvshou: who are you and what have you done to saltyshima

 

saltydinosaurs: pFFT IM TOTALLY TSUKISHIMA!

 

saltydinosaurs: why is yams cuddling me im so confused im not complaining tho cuz he looks f i n e af 

 

Sugamama: _ur not tsukishima what have u done with my child?_

 

saltydinosaurs: fine fine!! im not tsukishima kei, i am....

 

saltydinosaurs: tsukishima akiteru!!!

 

saltydinosaurs: (his older bro)

 

iluvtobi: STINGYSHIMA HAS AN OLDER BROTHER??? Σ(°ロ°)

 

saltydinosaurs: yep!! he doesnt tell anyone about me though  (╥_╥)

 

iluvshou: how do u have his phone tho

 

saltydinosaurs: i was gonna wake yamaguchi and my bro for breakfast when i noticed his phone with unread notifications 

 

smolestlesbo: but

 

smolestlesbo: you didnt recognize the gay first??

 

saltydinosaurs: pfffffttttt

 

saltydinosaurs: ive seen yamaguchi and my bro cuddle since they were kids

 

saltydinosaurs: actually there was this one moment i happened to walk in on that was gayer than the cuddling 

 

Daddyichi: do tell

 

Sugamama: daichi just wants the blackmail to use on everyone so they can behave

 

Daddyichi: i have blackmail on everyone here : )

 

saltydinosaurs: so 

 

saltydinosaurs: one time yamaguchi was sleeping over when they were kids and so like in the morning i quietly opened the door to wake them up and both were sleeping bUT

 

saltydinosaurs: NOT ONLY WERE THEY CUDDLING, THEY WERE FACING EACH OTHER AND WERE SO CLOSE AND I CAME CLOSER AND THEY WERE SO CLOSE THEIR LIPS WERE LIKE AN EYELASH CLOSE AND EILWJEFJQEKFH

 

saltydinosaurs: i have pictures <(･ω<)/

 

smolestlesbo: pls send to me

 

saltydinosaurs: later!!

 

Sugamama: u know ur bro and yamaguchi r gonna see that

 

saltydinosaurs: maybe theyll finally get together if they see it!!

 

saltydinosaurs: its AGONIZING to watch them not be together!!

 

saltydinosaurs: kei is head over HEELS for him!!

 

saltydinosaurs: and the way yamaguchi looks at him??

 

saltydinosaurs: ugh! they should just get together already!!

 

Sugamama: wow tsukishima is probably gonna get mad at u for that

 

saltydinosaurs: yep!!

 

iluvtobi: well stingyshima already knows that yamaguchi likes him but he doesnt have the guts to tell him!!

 

Sugamama: hinata 

 

Sugamama:  _what did you do?_

 

iluvtobi: um

 

iluvtobi: yamaguchi may have called at night and um...

 

iluvtobi: confessed about tsukishima....

 

iluvtobi: and tsukishima may or may not have heard the entire thing..........

 

iluvshou: i told you not to pick up, dumbass

 

iluvtobi: yams is gonna get so mad at meee!!! (｡╯︵╰｡)

 

saltydinosaurs: he'll thank u when he gets with kei~!!

 

saltydinosaurs: anyways!! i have to wake up kei and yamaguchi!! bye guys!!

 

Sugamama: and now we wait to see what happens

 

3:21 pm

 

gomentsukki: im back from tsukki's house!!

 

gomentsukki: what happened here??

 

3:26 pm

 

gomentsukki: oh

 

3:31

 

gomentsukki: OH 

 

3:34

 

gomentsukki: IM GONNA KILL YOU HINATA!!!

 

saltydinosaurs: fuck akiteru

 

Sugamama: y'all should talk now

 

Daddyichi: y'all

 

tananananaka: y'all

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: y'all

 

gomentsukki: y'all

 

saltydinosaurs: y'all

 

hoothootbitch: y'all

 

Sugamama: shut up

 

nyanyabitch: y'all

 

Sugamama: i gET IT SHUT UR MOUTHS U BRATS

 

Daddyichi: mad sugamama

 

gomentsukki: talk?? about what??

 

Sugamama: stop avoiding it u 2

 

saltydinosaurs: avoiding what sugawara-san

 

iluvtobi: wHY NOT JUST CONFESSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

gomentsukki: confess what???

 

Private messages: gomentsukki

 

saltydinosaurs: meet me at the park

 

saltydinosaurs: now

Back to chat

 

4:56 pm

 

gomentsukki changed saltydinosaur's name to sweetestcake

 

sweetcake changed gomentsukki's name to saltiestfry

 

Sugamama: matching names i seeeee??

 

saltiestfry: tsukki and i are now dating ^-^

 

sweetestcake: shut up tadashi

 

saltiestfry: gomen kei!!!

 

iluvtobi: A RIVAL!!!

 

iluvshou: what

 

iluvtobi: WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE CUTEST COUPLE TOBIO!!

 

iluvtobi: BUT NOW WE GOT STINGYSHIMA AND YAMS AS OUR RIVALS!! 

 

Sugamama: excuse me?

 

Sugamama: obviously me and daichi are the cutest

 

Daddyichi: what

 

Sugamama: our relationship is the cutest thing alive~

 

iluvshou: ew oikawa vibes

 

aliensarereal: hey!!! ヾ(`ヘ´)ﾉﾞ

 

aliensarereal: and its obvious that me and iwa-chan are the cutest of all~! ٩(♡ε♡)۶

 

iwazumi: wtf no

 

aliensarereal: mean iwa-chan!! (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

thing1: mATTSUN

 

thing2: mAKKI

 

thing1: U THINKING WHAT IM THINKIN?

 

thing2: OF COURSE MY DUDE

 

thing1: EVERYONE

 

thing2: TOMORROW, WE HOST

 

thing1: A BATTLE OF THE COUPLES

 

thing2: TO SEE WHOS CUTER!!

 

thing1: EVERYONE

 

thing2: IS GOING TO PARTICIPATE 

 

thing1: aww man u finished it, just like always

 

thing2: well of course, i will always finish for you 

 

iluvtobi: ur on guys!!!

 

sweetestcake: do i have to do this

 

saltiestfry: for me, kei (￣ヘ￣)

 

sweetestcake: fine

 

Daddyichi: i cant say no to a challenge

 

Daddyichi: and if i did suga would kick my ass

 

Sugamama: damn right!

 

ASSahi: i guess i could try...

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: YEA!! WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS!!

 

tananananaka: bros

 

tananananaka: im single

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: its okay bro...

 

tananananaka: KIYOKO-SAN WILL YOU BE MY PARTNER????

 

tolestlesbo: me and yachi are already together, tanaka

 

smolestlesbo: we're obviously gonna win cuz ive been reading all those fluff fanfictions bitches

 

smolestlesbo: i have a perfect plan to win bitches

 

thing1: NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z

 

thing2: COUPLE FIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt write the confession scene cuz,, yeaaaaaaaa  
> if u want me to write it then, ill do it!!
> 
> also yeee! be excited for the battle thing, i might actually split it into 2 chapters if its SUPER long!!  
> please comment which ship you think will win!!  
> imma update the relationship tags now lmao


	12. soon!!! i promise!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhh um im sorry for not updating!!

okay everyone!! the couple fight thingy is probably gonna be long, so it might take awhile!!

i just wanted to tell everyone that im actually going to try to write it now!! im sorry i only wrote a bit and everything and yeahhhh

school is starting soon so this might not get updated much (whhyyyy schooollll?? ;n; )

also im not very well at the moment 

my neck has been hurting me lately, and it hurts to type (idk how my shoulder is hurting a little bit too)

so i need to rest a lil bit and stuff... sorry!!!

i will update sometime before school if my neck gets better!!

hope you have a great day and DONT hurt your neck like i did ahaha...

~sincerely me! (dear evan hansen reference anyone??) lmao jkjk 

~your local anime trash bin


	13. GROUP 1 OF THE COUPLE FIGHTS BRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thing1: its 420 
> 
>  
> 
> thing2: and we'll now explain the rules of the couple fight
> 
>  
> 
> Sugamama: please go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy heyyy heyyyy!! thanks for all the support about my neck!! ive been feeling better and now i can actually write!!
> 
> school is starting tomorrow and i may not update for a while, but ill try my best to!!  
> please enjoy this first part with iwaoi, daisuga, matsuhana, and asanoya!  
> im sorry if its short and im sorry if tanaka is OOC!!

4:20

 

thing1: its 420 

 

thing2: and we'll now explain the rules of the couple fight

 

Sugamama: please go to sleep

 

thing1: wtf no who needs sleep?

 

thing2: aNYWAY

 

thing1: there are going to be 2 groups

 

thing2: group 1 will include iwaoi, daisuga, matsuhana, and asanoya

 

thing1: group 2 will include bokuaka, kuroken, kagehina, kiyoyachi, and tsukkiyama

 

iluvtobi: BUT WHOS GONNA KEEP SCORE OF EACH POINT??

 

tananananaka: i will

 

tananananaka: because im single....

 

tananananaka: THE PRICE OF BEING TOO HANDSOME!

 

iluvtobi: BUT WHAT ABOUT GROUP 2?

 

tananananaka added shittyboys to the groupchat

 

shittyboys: 1. it is 4 am what the actual fuck tanaka

 

shittyboys: 2. i will not keep score for group 2

 

tananananaka: cmon ennoshita!! plssssssssssssssssssssssss

 

shittyboys: no

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: plsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 

Sugamama: ennoshita just say yes they wont give up

 

shittyboys: fine

 

tananananaka: yAYYYYYYY

 

thing1: aNYWAYS

 

thing2: GROUP 1 WILL MEET AT PARK AT 10 AM

 

thing1: AND GROUP 2 WILL MEET AT THE CAFE AT 10 AM

 

thing2: AND AFTER THAT WE ALL GO TO THE OTHER PARK 

 

thing1: AND PLAY SUM GOOD'OL VOLLEYBALL

 

nyanyabitch: WHAT ABOUT US TOKYO BOIS WE DONT KNOW WHERE TF THE CAFE IS OR THE PARKS ARE YA BITCH

 

thing2: excuse me do not call makki a bitch

 

thing1: and also we'll send u the address my dude

 

thing2: aNYWAYS

 

thing1: IS THAT CLEARRRRRR???

 

Sugamama: yes now everyone go to sleep or i will not allow you to participate

 

thing2: roger that

 

thing1: mom #2

 

9:58 am

 

tananananaka: gROUP 1 IS ALL HERE

 

shittyboys: group 2 is here why must i do this

 

Tanaka watched as everyone arrived at the park. He didn't care about being the only single one there (okay, maybe he was a little bit jealous, but that didn't matter). As soon as everyone arrived, they all began to do their own thing. Tanaka sat on the grass, a little farther away from everyone else. This was the first time he was actually focused on something (besides volleyball). He began to take notes about in group 1, ready to give points. Sugawara and Daichi were by a lake, looking at all the ducks that were passing by and taking pictures (+3). Oikawa and Iwazumi were walking around a trail, talking about various things (mostly Oikawa's Snapchat and Instagram, +2 for that) and Oikawa trying to take as many selfies as possible. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were sitting down on a bench, both scrolling their phones and showing each other memes (+1.5...?).  _'They wanted to be here and yet they still use their phones? Man, dedication to memes.'_ Tanaka thought. Asahi and Noya were looking at birds, hands intertwined together. It was cute, Noya yelled and pointed at every bird, making it fly away. Luckily Asahi was okay with that, laughing quietly every time it had happened (+4 for that cuteness!). As Tanaka was watching everyone and taking points, he couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest. He ignored it though, and continued to write down points.

 

Daichi had expected this... couple fight to be more awkward than fun. He thought there would be death stares everywhere, and everyone being overly affectionate. But it was quite different that what he thought it would be. It was calming, everyone just doing their own thing. Halfway through it all, Daichi forgot all about it, just enjoying his time with Suga. Both of them were sitting down on the grass, by a lake. Time seemed to stop whenever Daichi was with Suga, every moment, every gesture, Daichi loved it. He loved Suga. Everything about him was just so... perfect. Daichi smiled when Suga rested his head on his shoulder. "I love you Koushi." He murmured, giving a small kiss to his forehead. "I love you too Dai." Suga responded with, a satisfied look on his face. Daichi had the same look on his face.

 

Asahi quietly laughed for the 100th time today. Noya wouldn't stop yelling at all the birds, jumping up and trying to catch them. "I'll catch a bird for you today Asahi!! I will do it!!" He had said. So far, he hadn't been able to do it. Asahi couldn't stop laughing, it was funny how dedicated Noya was about trying to catch birds. But it was endearing, considering he wanted to do this for Asahi. After laughing for a small bit of time, he looked over to Noya, who seemed to be crouched over something. Suddenly Noya got up and looked at Asahi, his eyes sparkling. "Asahi!! I caught one!! Look! Hes just like me!!" Noya yelled, and the bird chirped back at him, seeming happy. Asahi was shocked, but he was quickly smiling, slowly walking over to the bird and petting it lightly. "It's cute..." He murmured, sighing happily. The bird chirped at him, flying out of Noya's hands and onto Asahi's shoulder. He panicked a little, looking to Noya for help. "Yuu what do I do?? It's on my shoulder!! Should I move?? What do I do???" He said quickly. Noya laughed,"Just don't do anything to hurt it! Wait, don't move!! I need a picture of you!" Asahi stood still, embarrassed, he didn't really enjoy photos but if it was Noya he'd be okay with it. After Noya snapped the picture, the bird chirped and flew away. "Awwwww!" Noya whined, "And I had just gotten that bird!" "Well, there are more birds out there to catch." Asahi said, giving Noya a soft smile. Noya blushed, jumping up and down excitedly, "Let's go find some more birds!!"

 

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined, pouting. Iwazumi rolled his eyes, walking away from him. Oikawa kept taking selfies and pictures of pointless things, and frankly Iwazumi was done with it. "Iwaaaaa-chaaaaaannnn!!" Oikawa whined. "ONE more selfie?? Just ONE more?? Pleaaaaaaasssse??" "No Shittykawa, no more selfies. Come here and actually spend some time with me instead of spending time with your phone." Iwazumi said, annoyed. "Ooooooh? Is Iwa-chan jealous??" Oikawa teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "Why would I be jealous of an object that trash uses?" Iwazumi retorted. "Mean Iwa-chan!!" He said, pretending to sound hurt. Oikawa put away his phone, and Iwazumi smiled a little. They walked hand in hand, talking about volleyball and aliens.  
  


Mattsun tapped Makki, showing him his phone. Makki laughed, "Nice meme bro." "Thanks dude" Mattsun said. Both knew they were gonna lose, but that didn't matter. Besides, they just started this fight to get blackmail on everyone. Doing this was something they did to show love, even though looking at memes didn't seem to be very loving. "Hey, Makki?" Mattsun said, looking over at him. Makki looked up from his phone, "Yeah Mattsun?" "I love you, no homo though bro" Makki laughed, "I love you too, all the homo though." 

 

Soon it was time to meet everyone else at the other park. Everyone gathered up, talking to one another. Tanaka was in the way back, taking talley of the points. He smiled, seeing who was winning. He felt it again, a pang in his chest. Tanaka ignored it once again, looking ahead and feeling excited to play a match of volleyball. He didn't notice himself flipping the page. He didn't notice his hands moving. He didn't see what he had wrote, a certain someone he needed. Tanaka looked down at the paper, and saw what he wrote. He smiled sadly, drawing sloppy hearts around the thing he wrote. Suddenly, they were at the park, and Tanaka had forgotten the pang in his chest, getting ready to beat some people in volleyball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im already working on the next chapter!! and a challenge for yall, can you guess what tanaka wrote down?? :D
> 
> also also, i have an idea for the next next chapter, heres a hint: sugamama has to comfort a smol crow


	14. GROUP 2 NOWWW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ennoshita has to put up with feelings ew feelings who needs feelings
> 
> oh and like all the ships but like ennoshita is the star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was the thing tanaka wrote down???
> 
> ill tell u in the ending notes ;DD!!
> 
> but im so sorry this is short!!! school is a bitch ugh and its late in the night and stuff,, im so sorry if its bad!! 
> 
> i hope u enjoy the bokuaka, kuroken, kagehina, kiyoyachi, and tsukkiyama tho!!

9:58 am

 

tananananaka: gROUP 1 IS ALL HERE

 

shittyboys: group 2 is here why must i do this

 

Ennoshita had came to the cafe 20 minutes before everyone, getting a coffee and taking a seat at one of the round tables. He had a notebook with him, ready to take points. He watched as everyone arrived, waving at them when they did. Surprisingly, the boys from Tokyo arrived first, followed by all the first years (and Kiyoko). They all stood in the line, waiting to order. Ennoshita took a sip of his coffee, quickly noting down points. Kenma had his phone in his hand, playing games while Kuroo ranted about something. Both of them were holding hands though (+2). Bokuto was excitedly rambling about a game he was in ("Akaashi!! Do you remember?? I was so good!! Right Akaashi??"). Akaashi didn't seem to like affection in public places, since he seemed a little uncomfortable with all the affection Bokuto was providing (+4). Yachi was showing Kiyoko something on her phone, gushing about how much she enjoyed it. Kiyoko gave a small kiss to Yachi's forehead while she was gushing, which made her shut up and blush extremely (+4.5). Kageyama and Hinata on the other hand, were arguing about something. To others, it may have not seemed romantic at all, but if you looked closer, you would've seen them both blushing and holding hands. They didn't seem to know they were though (+3). Lastly, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi seemed to be looking at everyone else, Tsukishima having a look of disgust on his face. Yamaguchi seemed to giggle at what he was saying, lightly punching him in the side and putting his face on his shoulder. Tsukishima looked away from Ennoshita, probably not wanting him to see his blush. That would ruin his salty reputation after all. Ennoshita smiled, seeing everyone happily in love with one another. He had already known who he loved, but he knew he wouldn't get a chance with them. They liked girls, after all. Ennoshita sighed, trying not to think about it. He continued to take down points.

 

Kenma and Kuroo got seated at one of the tables, putting down their coffee and sweets on the table. Kenma took a small sip and returned to his game, almost about to finish beating a boss. "And then Yaku was all like, screaming for Lev to come back! It was so fucking amazing Kenma, you should've been there!" Kuroo said, laughing. "...I was there, Kuroo." Kenma mumbled, squeezing Kuroo's hand. "Oh, yeah! Kenma, did I tell you about the time that Yaku accidentally kissed Lev??" He said, looking over to Kenma with his signature sly grin. "No, you didn't. And I'm almost done defeating the boss, so can you be quiet for a little?" Kenma murmured, annoyed. "Fine Kitten, anything for you." Kuroo said, kissing Kenma's forehead. Kenma was caught by surprise, blushing and losing focus for a short period of time. Game over suddenly flashed over his screen. Kenma groaned. "Look what you did Kuroo..." Kenma said, pouting. "Sorry Kitten." Kuroo said, obviously not sorry. Kenma let out a sigh, shaking his head. Why did he fall in love with this idiot again? He didn't even know anymore. 

 

Akaashi watched and Bokuto waved his arms around, talking about the game they had been in. "Akaashi!! Did you  _see_ me?? I was so awesome!! Right Akaashi??" Bokuto yelled excitedly, looking to Akaashi for praise. "Yes Bokuto-san, you were good." Akaashi said in his monotone voice. "AkaAAAaAAAaAAAAaaaAAAaashi!! I wasn't just good! I was AMAZING!! Right Akaashi?? Right???" He whined. "You were amazing Boktuo-san" Akaashi said. "Hey Heyyy Heyyyyy!! I really was amazing!! You were too Akaashi! You were all like 'Bokuto-san!!' and then you set it and then it was right in front of my eyes and that was amazing!!!" Akaashi blushed, not used to the praise. "Thank you Bokuto-san..." "Man Akaashi! I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you!! I love you so much Akaashi!!" Bokuto said, smiling. "...I love you too, Bokuto." He murmured, looking away. He wasn't very fond of affection in public places, but when he was with Bokuto, he didn't mind getting affection.

 

Yachi excitedly showed Kiyoko an excerpt from a fanfiction. "Oh my god Kiyoko, Shukketsu and Keiyou would make for SUCH a good ship in this AU!! Don't you think so too??" She said. "Yeah, they would make a good ship. But what if Shukketsu was faking the feelings?" Kiyoko said, looking back at Yachi for her opinion. Yachi gasped, "Oh my god that'd make for such a good fanfiction!! Kiyoko you're such a genius!!" She said, quickly typing something. Kiyoko smiled, "Not true, the real genius is right here." She said, giving Yachi a small peck on her lips. Yachi broke. She was a stuttering mess and was blushing extremely now. "I-I U-Uh N-Nono!! I-I'm not-Aaaah!!" Yachi said, hiding her face in her hands. She really did love Kiyoko.

 

Hinata and Kageyama were bickering. More than usually actually. Usually it was about pointless things, but now it was just about love stuff. This time it was about where they should go for their actual date tomorrow. "The movies Kageyama!! There's a new movie there!! Pleeeeaaaasssee??" Hinata said, using puppy dog eyes. Kageyama blushed, but shook his head. "Dumbass, we should go to the park and practice volleyball!! We need to perfect your receives!" Kageyama said. "But that's what we ALWAYS do Kageyama!! I don't wanna do that!!" Hinata said, crossing his arms. "You always say we should go play volleyball! Why can't we just do what I want to do for once-" Kageyama suddenly cut off Hinata with a kiss, which they had only done once. Hinata broke off the kiss, blushing extremely, unable to say anything. "We're going to the park, end of argument!" Kageyama said, smirking. Hinata grumbled, "Fine!" He hated how Kageyama could make him shut up with just a gesture. At the same time though, he loved it.

 

Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima was looking at everyone else. He clicked his tongue, still having that look of disgust in his face. "Such... Romance. It's gross." He said. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, smiling. "Aww, c'mon Tsukki! It's not THAT bad!!" He said, giggling. "Actually, yes. It is that bad Yamaguchi." "But don't you like it when I kiss you and do that gross romantic stuff to you?" Yamaguchi said, smirking. "Shut up Yamaguchi." "Gomen Tsukki!" Both of them then sat in a comfortable silence, holding hands and feeling happy. Even if Tsukishima didn't look happy, Yamaguchi knew he was. 

 

Soon it was time for everyone to go to the park. Ennoshita and the group began walking, everyone excited to play. As soon as they arrived, he spotted Tanaka and began walking towards him. Everyone set up the net, and luckily Kageyama and Hinata had brought 2 volleyballs to use. Everyone began to play, except Tanaka and Ennoshita, who had to discuss the points and add them up. "So... I guess they're winning, huh? Never really expected that." Ennoshita said, sighing. "Yeah, it IS pretty shocking!" Tanaka said, looking over to Ennoshita. "Hey... Um... Ennoshita? Can I ask you s-something?" "Uh, sure? What is it?" Ennoshita said, turning over to him. He was confused. Why was Tanaka nervous? "I Uh, well... Argh! I..." Tanaka stuttered, blushing. "I...I.... I LIKE YOU ENNOSHITA! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Tanaka yelled, bowing down at him. Everyone stopped, turning towards him. "SAY YES ENNOSHITA, HE HAS BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR FOREVER!" Nishinoya yelled, laughing. "I-I... U-Uhm... I-I accept...?" Ennoshita said, still in shock. "Y-YOU... REALLY WILL BE WITH ME?!?!" Tanaka said, shocked as well. "Y-Yeah..." He said, looking away. Ennoshita looked back at Tanaka, and saw him crying. "ENNOOOOSHITAAAAAAAA!!!" He sobbed, hugging him. Karasuno cheered for them both. "Well, it looks like Ennoshita and Tanaka won." Oikawa said, smirking. After that, everyone played. It was a fun day for all. "Tune in next time for actual meems" Yachi said. Wait. oh yeah yachi can break that 4th wall oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd the winner issssss ennotana!!!
> 
> and if you guessed ennoshita for the thing he wrote down, then you were right!!
> 
> tanaka is hopelessly in lov with ennoshita but now they together so he more in lov with him.
> 
> but remember my last notes?? how i said suga is gonna comfort a smol crow?? who do u think it is?? theres one line in this chapter that kind of gives it away, but i want ur guesses!! who do u think it'll be?? and what do u think will happen??


	15. back to meming (and pretty boys in dresses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imsuffering: another day
> 
>  
> 
> imsuffering: another day to suffer
> 
>  
> 
> videogames: heres a little lesson in crippling depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have had to rewrite this so many times  
> i lost my first idea  
> then i made the original idea  
> but then i threw that idea away and now  
> im here   
> im sorry about this chapter, its kinda a mess!! school has been fucking me over so yea  
> enjoy this mess

6:23 pm

 

shittyboys changed tananananaka's name to noshit

 

Sugamama: my sons

 

Sugamama: my sons have matching shitty names

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: B R O

 

noshit: B    R     O

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: LETS M E M E

 

smolestlesbo: oh nice someone is gonna meme

 

imsuffering: another day

 

imsuffering: another day to suffer

 

videogames: heres a little lesson in crippling depression 

 

sweetestcake: im suffering

 

imsuffering: you havent seen true suffering yet you poor soul

 

smolestlesbo: this chapter is all over the place and so is the writing style

 

Sugamama: i wont hesitate to ground you bitch

 

smolestlesbo: fuck

 

Sugamama: l a n g u a g e 

 

smolestlesbo: heck***

 

smolestlesbo: yamaguchi

 

smolestlesbo: yamagaychi

 

saltiestfry: someone call me?

 

smolestlesbo: come here right the fuck now

 

Sugamama: yachi what the fuck did i just fucking say you son of a bitch

 

tolestlesbo: did you just call my girlfriend a bitch

 

smolestlesbo: oooooooooo mom is in TROUBLE!!1!!!11!!

 

smolestlesbo: but seriously yams come here right the fuck now because i have something amazing 

 

saltiestfry: mkay then gaychi

 

6:41 pm

 

saltiestfry: holy fuck guys

 

Sugamama: fucking language bitch

 

sweetestcake: yes tadashi

 

saltiestfry: i look like a fucking princess 

 

saltiestfry: *princess.jpeg*

 

smolestlesbo: this is the beauty i make

 

ilovtobi: WOAH!!

 

ilovtobi: YAMAGUCHI U LOOK AMAZING!!!

 

saltiestfry: thanks hinata!!

 

sweetestcake: yamaguchi where the fuck are you

 

saltiestfry: yachi's house

 

6:47 pm

 

smolestlesbo: *slam.vid*

 

smolestlesbo: HE JUST

 

smolestlesbo: SLAMS THE DOOR OPEN

 

smolestlesbo: AND THEN RUNS TO YAMS

 

smolestlesbo: AND  ** _KISSES HIM_**

 

Sugamama: THATS SO FUCKING CUTE WHAT THE FUCK

 

Sugamama: DAICHI WHY CANT WE BE LIKE THAT

 

Daddyichi: suga calm the fuck down

 

smolestlesbo: ive

 

smolestlesbo: ive been kicked out of my own house?? 

 

smolestlesbo: yamaguchi ur lucky that my mom is away on a trip or else youd be fucking dead

 

Sugamama: use protection

 

ilovtobi: ARENT THEY TOO YOUNG FOR THIS SUGAWARA???

 

Sugamama: says the one whos fucked kageyama multiple times

 

ilovshou: it was only 4 times okay

 

ilovshou: compare that to how many times u and daichi have fucked

 

smolestlesbo: are we

 

smolestlesbo: are we just going to openly talk about how many times weve fucked our partners

 

ilovtobi: APPARENTLY!!

 

shittyboys: what the fuck did i just walk in on

 

Sugamama: how many times ennoshita

 

Sugamama: H O W  M A N Y

 

shittyboys: WE JUST STARTED DATING LIKE A DAY AGO CHILL

 

noshit: 2 

 

rOLLINGTHUNDERRRR: N I C E B R O

 

saltiestfry: fyi, me and tsukki did not fuck 

 

saltiestfry: we just watched videos

 

saltiestfry: dinosauidjkasjdkajdskdj

 

sweetestcake: videos just videos

 

smolestlesbo: welp thats enough get out of my house u fuckers

 

saltiestfry: :((((

 

smolestlesbo: ...

 

smolestlesbo: fine a sleepover

 

smolestlesbo: hinata kageyama come join us

 

ilovtobi: YAY!!!

 

Sugamama: back in my days we didnt have sleepovers

 

smolestlesbo: ur literally 2 years older than us shut up

 

**Author's Note:**

> its meh first chatfic and haikyuu fic so pls go easy on meh


End file.
